Kirrah Naraelor
Biography Kirrah was born to Marqelo and Kinvara Naraelor in 275 AA, in their family manse within the Black Walls of Volantis. As their first and only child, she grew up distant and difficult; while she never outright refused her courtly classes, she never showed interest in them or in interacting with other people, and though she remained polite by the most basic of definitions, her words were often too blunt to be truly welcome. Instead of being drawn to the Old Blood beauty that flourished in Volantis, Kirrah found her eyes wandering to the great marble tower of House Naraelor: a marvel of architecture that she always believed she could best. It was just one building, after all. A single tower was nowhere near what she knew House Naraelor was capable of. She could do better. In her off-time she isolated herself, only to be found in her room building sprawling cities and model ships with stained oaken blocks, Myrish silk, thin panes of glass, and other expensive materials. Her parents never understood where she obtained the materials, as the servants all denied ever even speaking to the girl; it would be none other than the young heir of House Qoheros, Vogeqor, who discovered in 286 AA that an even younger Kirrah had been bartering across the Long Bridge for quality materials in the markets of New Volantis in exchange for minor repair work. MagnateVogeqor approached her soon after to make her an offer: he could get Kirrah any material she wanted, if she became his friend (and, occasionally, built him a toy or three). It seemed like a sound-enough deal. The girl was hardly a fool, and how difficult could friendship be? Truth be told, it wasn’t as terrible as Kirrah had been led to believe. Together the two of them — Vogeqor with his haggling and Kirrah with her mechanically inclined mind — wreaked havoc on the children of the Smallfolk and servants during their make-believe war games with miniature catapults and ballistae that shot stale rolls of bread and left bruises for days. Engineer But all children must grow-up some day, and for the heirs to Houses Naraelor and Qoheros it was the day Vogeqor was given official trade responsibilities. It was a place that Kirrah could not follow him to, despite how close they’d become and no matter how much she might have wanted to. A different life was calling her: one that would put her builder’s skill to better use than playing war games. In 292 AA, behind the name and face of her father who’d put her to the task, Kirrah designed what would become the new housing for the elephants at Mahouts’ Courtyard, complete with ingenious self-feeder levers that the well-trained elephants could work themselves should their trainers and masters be away. Engineer (e) Excited at the opportunity that presented itself in the form of his daughter, Marqelo Naraelor implored her to delve into the shipbuilding trade. The thorough and prideful Kirrah, however, objected to the transition and insisted that she simply did not know enough about the ships her family wished for. After a moon of difficult arguing, and some convincing words from her mother, Kirrah was sent to apprentice on a cog flying the Naraelor flag in 295 AA. In the three years she was away she sailed as part of the crew of The Tusk, traveling up and down the Narrow Sea to Lys, Myr, Pentos, Braavos, Gulltown, and Sunspear. It fascinated her that the ships of Westeros were so very different from those made in Volantis, and she brought her observations back with her in the form of a vast sketchbook collection of ships from both continents. Seafarer Kirrah returned home to Volantis in early 298 AA to find her House in disarray; while she had been away her father, desperate, had been caught embellishing his assets by none other than her childhood friend Vogeqor Qoheros. It had been some time since House Naraelor — once strong and well-established with their engineering prowess and their elephant trade — had seen success, and the House had fallen deeply in debt. An arrangement had been made during her absence: she would be given to House Qoheros until she was married and her employment transferred to Vogeqor, now the Elephant Triarch. Once again, Kirrah would be building for her old friend... but with their statuses so wildly different and with the state of her family, she could only ever see it as being sold. Which, simply put, does not sit well with her. Timeline * 275 AA - Kirrah Naraelor is born to Marqelo and Kinvara Naraelor. * 286 AA - Vogeqor Qoheros discovers Kirrah’s small business of exchanging repair services for expensive materials. He offers his own aptitude in trading for her skills instead. The two of them grow to become close friends. * 290 AA - Vogeqor and Kirrah are put on separate paths, and their childhood bond fades over time. * 292AA - Kirrah designs a new housing architecture for the elephants at Mahouts’ Courtyard, and her father presents the plans as his own. The new changes are implemented later that year. * 295 AA - Marqelo wants Kirrah to design ships, but his daughter claims to require more experience to do so. She becomes part of the crew of one of House Naraelor’s cogs, The Tusk, and sails up and down the Narrow Sea to broaden her mind. * 298 AA - Kirrah returns to Volantis to discover her House in trouble, and her person given to House Qoheros to ensure loyalty. A few moons later, she departs with House Qoheros to the Festival taking place at Sarnath. NPCs / Household * Nym - Bodyguard and handmaiden Warrior, Polearms * Vaemar - Quartermaster of The Tusk Navigator * Cael - Linguist Bilingual - Valyrian, Ghiscari (and I’m assuming Common as well...) * Serena - Best friend and handmaiden Negotiator Category:Volantene Category:Essosi